Amor Celeste
by Elios the guardian
Summary: El Heraldo de la Muerte ha sido derrotado y la paz reina en el mundo gracias a Link. Habiendo acabado con su heroico camino, ¿podrá Link encontrar un nuevo significado para su vida así como el verdadero amor? Shonen-ai/Yaoi
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo mundo

** Amor Celeste**

**¡Hola! Por varios años he leído los maravillosos fanfics que la gente sube en este sitio. Siempre he admirado a quienes los escriben, así que pensé probar suerte en este mundo y he decidido empezar mi primera historia, de momento solo llevo el prólogo y como es lo primero que escribo sé que probable me pueda mejorar, sin embargo no lo sabré hasta no escuchar críticas. De antemano aviso, esta historia será Shonen-ai/Yaoi, así que a quien no le guste o tenga algún problema con ello, le pido respetuosamente no lea este fanfics y mucho menos que se preste para insultar. Espero que alguien lo lea y me digan a través de los comentarios que les parece, en que puedo mejorar e incluso alguna idea de que les gustaría que pasara en la historia. Más o menos ya la tengo planeada pero no creo que me haga daño escuchar sus ideas, que si veo que pueden quedar bien en la historia, yo gustosamente las puedo tomar en cuenta. Sin más dilación, les dejo el prólogo (los otros capítulos serán más largos):**

* * *

_**Prólogo: Un nuevo mundo**_

Había pasado ya un año desde que sellé al Heraldo de la Muerte en la Espada Maestra, consecuentemente, al fin había podido salvar a Zelda y la paz reinaba en el mundo. Las Tierras Inferiores ya no eran solo un mito, sino que se había convertido en una realidad para las personas de Neburia. Los neburianos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas en lo que el futuro les deparara en este nuevo lugar.

Algunos de los habitantes del cielo ya se habían trasladado a la superficie; estaban más que ansiosos por descubrir este nuevo mundo que les abrió sus puertas. Las razas de las Tierras Inferiores se sorprendieron mucho al ver como uso extraños seres bajaron de los cielos montando pájaros gigantes, a pesar de que ya nos habían visto a mí y a Zelda, no se esperaban ver más seres como nosotros ni mucho menos que descendieran del cielo, sin embargo al poco tiempo, estas razas les extendieron sus manos y entablaron amistad con ellos. Entre esas personas de los cielos, quien más estaba emocionada era Zelda. Junto con ayuda de los Goron y los Kyus, los neburianos construyeron un pequeño pueblo en el Bosque de Farone, llamado Faronia. Claro, sin que ello perjudicara la vida de los habitantes del bosque. Y por decisión unánime, Zelda había sido elegida como gobernante de la villa. Su padre Gaepora, insistió mucho en vivir en Faronia con ella, pero Zelda dijo que dado que aún había gente viviendo en Neburia, lo mejor era que él continuara viviendo en el cielo y velar por ellos. Aun deseando vivir con ella, él sabía que su hija tenía razón y que su responsabilidad estaba allá arriba. No era un problema en realidad, ya que ahora sin el muro de nubes, estar viajando entre Neburia y la superficie no suponía el menor inconveniente, así que podrían visitarse casi que en cualquier momento.

¿Y yo? Por un lado, yo había vivido toda mi vida en Neburia hasta hace casi dos años cuando me embarque en mi aventura, y por el otro, si bien es cierto que viaje por las Tierras Inferiores, aun me quedaba mucho por aprender de ellas. Al final, decidí continuar viviendo en mi tierra natal. De verdad que Zelda esperaba que yo también viviera en Faronia, incluso Gaepora se sorprendió al saber que no lo haría, sin embargo, sentí que donde de verdad quería estar era en este hermoso cielo por el cual siempre me había gustado surcar a lomos de mi neburí. Ambos lo entendieron, en parte Gaepora estaba feliz porque confiaba en mí para ver por el resto de los habitantes, y aunque Zelda estaba un poco decepcionada, ella sabía que nos podríamos ver cuando quisiéramos así que me dio sus mejores deseos para mi vida en el cielo. Siempre la he considerado mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, y yo estaba feliz de que la distancia no rompería nuestro lazo. Lo que no me imaginaba en ese momento, era que mi lazo con alguien más se iba a volver el más fuerte que jamás hubiera sentido con otra persona.


	2. Capítulo 1: Así que volvió

**¡Hola lectores! (¿o lector? xD) Hoy traigo el primer capitulo de Amor Celetes, recuerden que el pasado era el prólogo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer por el comentario que tuvo el prólogo:**

**MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo****: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Tu comentario me motivo bastante ya que saber que al menos una persona lee mi historia es más que suficiente para que me entren ganas de continuar. Estoy de acuerdo, creo que fanfics de Link/Pipit no hay en español (creo). Así que si este es el primero, entonces me esforzaré aún más.**

**Ahora, algo que aclarar, yo soy latinoamericano y por ende, los nombres de algunos personajes son distintos dependiendo de la región. Por ejemplo, en este capítulo use el nombre español de la señora del comedor (Zenona) ya que no recuerdo el nombre latino y en internet no lo encontré. Sin embargo aviso que usare los nombres que me gusten más. Pipit es un caso de ello, pues Pipit es el nombre inglés del personaje pero es que me gusta más y siempre que pienso en él, pienso en ese nombre. En fin, sin nada más que aclarar les dejo el primer capítulo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Así que volvió...**_

Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente fui cegado por un rayo de sol que provenía de mi ventana. Como Caballero de Neburia era mi deber y orgullo vestir mi uniforme, después de todo, era parte de la cultura de la isla, así que me levante y me cambie la ropa que llevaba puesta por él. Una vez listo, me dirigí hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con la señora Zenona:

-"¡Buenos días Link! ¿Vienes por a que te prepare algo de comer?"

-"Jeje… que bien que me conoce señora Zenona, aunque no quisiera molestarla..."

-"Para nada muchacho, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que cocinar para los alumnos de la academia. No te preocupes, ve y toma asiento, en un rato tendré listo tu desayuno."

-"¡Muchas gracias!"

No tuve que pensar mucho sobre donde sentarme pues en el comedor no había nadie mas que la señora Zenona y yo. ¿Dónde estarían todos?

-"Señora Zenona, me estaba preguntando… ¿Dónde se encuentra todo el mundo?"

-"¡Jajaja! Siempre tan despistado como siempre, ¿No Link?"

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"Muchacho, como es usual en ti, dormiste hasta tarde, ya todos estuvieron aquí más temprano."

La verdad es que ella tenía razón, no lo niego, siempre he sido muy dormilón. Además, tampoco era la primera vez que soy el último en desayunar.

-"Aún así, no me extraña que esta situación te sorprenda un poco, si cuando Zelda vivía en la academia, siempre desayunaba contigo. Ni pensar que esa tierna muchacha ahora está a cargo de Faronia, sin mencionar claro, que es la reencarnación de nuestra Diosa Hylia."

-"Supongo que tiene razón, aunque yo soy quien más tiene presente eso, ha pasado un año desde que vive en la superficie y aun no termino de asimilar todo ello."

-"Lo entiendo Link, pero no todo son partidas, ¿sabes quienes volvieron? ¡Pues Pipit y Grusi!"

Así que Pip volvió ¿eh? Así como a Zelda, no veía a Pip desde hace casi un año. Cuando los neburianos comenzaron a descender, a Grusi le entro un enorme deseo de bajar también y vivir en Faronia; ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer este nuevo mundo así que luego de insistirle mucho a Pip, ambos partieron hacia Las Tierras Inferiores. Pip no mostraba mucho interés la verdad pero al fin y al cabo, Grusi era su novia así que fue con ella. Por cierto aunque yo lo llame "Pip", nunca lo he llamado así en persona, no sé por qué pero en mi mente prefería llamarlo solo Pip. No lo veía desde entonces. No es que no quisiera, por el contrario, yo tenía muchas de descender y verlo no solo a él sino también a Zelda, Vilán y demás personas. Sin embargo, cada vez que podía, surgía algo que me lo impedía. Una vez, el maestro de esgrima se fracturo un brazo y me pidió que lo remplazara en el gimnasio hasta que se recuperara. En otra ocasión, el maestro Buhel emprendió un viaje al Bosque de Farone, ya que quería llevar a cabo una investigación detallada sobre la fauna de la superficie, el director Gaepora decidió que yo era bastante capaz de suplirlo, pues en mi viaje surque incontables veces el cielo y según él y el maestro Buhel, mis técnicas de vuelo eran perfectas. Incluso una vez, como si fuera poco, me entraba volando con mi neburí cerca de la Calabaza Flotante cuando una fuerte corriente de aire me hizo perder el control y me caí en el tejado de esta. Debido al impacto, la lámpara se cayó y se estropeo…otra vez… así que una vez más tuve que trabajar para pagar mi deuda. Estas y otras cosas más me habían mantenido ocupado durante este último año y por ello no había ido de visita a Faronia.

-"Link... Link… ¡Link!"

Ese llamado me hizo volver a la realidad para ver a la señora Zenona sosteniendo un plato de comida frente a mí.

-"¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

\- "Tranquilo muchacho, no me extraña de ti ¡Jaja! Ten, aquí tengo listo tu desayuno."

-"¡Gracias señora Zenona!"

-"De nada muchacho. Supongo que pensabas en ir a verlos, ¿no?"

¿Ir a verlos? Supongo que eso are, ya que Pip está de nuevo en Neburia, y que no tengo nada más que hacer, una visita a mi buen amigo no me vendría mal.

-"La verdad si, en cuanto acabe de comer, iré a verlo."


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Rumbo a Neburia!

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amor Celeste y debo hacer una que otra aclaración. Antes que nada un agradecimiento:**

**MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo****: Una vez más, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!, tienes razón, seguro que hay mas lectores (o eso me gusta pensar), respecto a los nombres no se hasta que punto este bien usar algunos españoles, otros latinos y otro ingleses pero creo que se entiende. Y lo de Let it go, jaja es cierto. xD**

**Ahora, decidí que desarrollaré la historia desde los puntos de vista tanto de Link como de Pipit. Sin embargo puede que en algún momento también lo haga con Zelda o Grusi... no sé... no sé... ya veré luego si es necesario. La verdad no se como se acostumbra a hacer la distinción en español pero he visto en fanfics en inglés que suelen poner algo como esto: Personajes´s POV. Si alguien sabe como se acostumbra a hacer en español, agradecería bastante que me lo dijera. De momento usaré el formato que mencioné antes.**

**Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capítulo 2. Y ya saben, se agradecen reviews. ;)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: "¡Rumbo a Neburia!"**_

Pipit´s POV

Hace un año decidí venir a vivir a Faronia con Grusi. Ella de verdad que quería ver estas nuevas Tierras y claro, yo como buen caballero acepte venir con ella, después de todo, Grusi es mi novia.

La verdad es que nuestra relación es un tanto… extraña. A pesar de que somos pareja, no actuamos precisamente como una. Para ser honesto creo que es mi culpa, quiero decir, Grusi siempre me trata bien y es muy cariñosa conmigo, todo el tiempo me dice lo mucho que me quiere y yo… bueno… no es que sea el peor novio del mundo pero me cuesta mucho transmitirle el cariño que se merece. Esto se debe a una simple y sencilla razón: no estoy enamorado de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué soy su novio? La verdad es que de momento no me molesta serlo, además, cuando le pedí que saliéramos por primera vez no me sentía muy seguro de mis propios sentimientos, además todo sucedió muy rápido y no lo pensé del todo bien, además Link… él fue quien nos dio un pequeño impulso para "declararnos" en uno al otro. Grusi parecía muy segura y para nadie era un secreto que todo el mundo pensaba que nosotros haríamos buena pareja, así que yo solo pensé que estaría bien… Bueno lo mejor será no darle más vueltas al asunto ya que el día de hoy será especial.

Grusi y yo decidimos que ya era hora de ir de visita a Neburia. No habíamos vuelto en todo este tiempo y extrañábamos a nuestros seres queridos. Yo extrañaba mucho a mi madre, justo unos días antes de partir, ella me dijo lo mucho que sentía haber estado gastando nuestro dinero en pagarle a alguien para que limpiara la casa, yo me sentí muy feliz por ellos ya que como ese era nuestro principal motivo de discusión ahora nuestra relación seria mucho mejor, aun así no me quiso decir quién era el sinvergüenza que realizaba el trabajo, no es que sea de gran importancia pero me daba mucha curiosidad. En fin, ya casi era hora de irnos y yo me encontraba en la plaza de Faronia esperando a Grusi para irnos. Así es, ella y yo no vivíamos juntos, Grusi fue quien tuvo la idea y yo estaba bien con eso, después de todo en aquel momento no teníamos mucho tiempo de ser pareja y era demasiado pronto como para vivir juntos. Como sea, solo faltaba que era llegara para alzar vuelo. Entonces escuche una dulce y alegre voz tras de mí.

-"¡Hola Pipit! ¿Así que tú y Grusi vuelven a Neburia?"

Se trataba de Zelda, esa muchacha que siempre mostraba una sonrisa sincera y por quien Link tuvo que emprender un peligroso viaje por estas tierras un año atrás.

-"Es un gusto verte Zelda. Pues sí, ambos tenemos ganas de visitar nuestra hermosa tierra natal y de ver a todos los demás de nuevo."

-"Jeje, eso es maravilloso, aunque aquí también van a hacer falta pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer."

-"Supongo jeje, pero no te preocupes, ya volveremos o al menos esa es la idea."

-"Por cierto Pipit, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

-"Un caballero nunca niega su mano a una dama, ¿qué necesitas?"

-"Ojala todos fueran así de caballeros Pipit. Veras, mi padre vendrá de visita y llegara pasado mañana, tengo una carta y pensaba enviarla con el cuándo volviera al cielo pero dado que tu vas para allá pensé que tú me podrías hacer el favor y llevarla contigo."

-"Claro, por qué no. ¿Y para quien es la carta?"

-"¡Oh! Es para Link, ese sinvergüenza no ha venido a verme en todo este tiempo y como es tan distraído decidí enviarle esta carta para ponerme en contacto con él. Otra cosa, Salvio (el jefe de los Kyus) me está esperando para discutir algo así que debo irme ya, saluda a Grusi de mi parte, ¡Adiós y buen viaje!"

Y entonces se marchó. Así que para Link… probablemente sea una carta de amor o… espera, sea lo que sea, no es asunto mío. Será mejor que la guarde bien para no perderla.

En ese momento sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban mientras sentí un beso en mi mejilla.

-"¡Ya estoy aquí Pipit! Lamento llegar tarde, ¿llevas mucho esperándome?"

No te preocupes por eso, justo vino Zelda a despedirnos y charlamos un poco, ni siquiera me di cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está?"

-"Tuvo que irse, tenía algo que discutir con el jefe de los Kyus, pero me dijo que te diera sus saludos."

-"Oh vaya… también me hubiera gustado verla antes de irnos, que le vamos a hacer, siempre pasa muy ocupada. Pero bueno, ya la veré luego. Por cierto Pipit, te lo preguntare por última vez, ¿ya te sientes listo?

Esto era algo que me resultaba de lo más extraños, hace ya un tiempo que Grusi comenzó a hacer esta pregunta de vez en cuando, siempre le pregunto qué a que se refiere pero entonces solo me dice "Supongo que aún no, no importa". De verdad que me intriga porque me hace esa pregunta pero no me quiere decir a que se refiere y no me queda más que decirle que no.

-"No lo sé Grusi, tal vez lo estoy pero sin saber para que me tengo que sentir listo no creo poder responderte."

-"Jeje, si lo pones así me haces parecer una loca preguntando cosas sin sentido. Sé que lo llegaras a entender y algo me dice que será pronto, en fin, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?"

Aun sintiéndome algo confundido por lo que acababa de decir, ambos llamamos a nuestros Neburís y sin más espera, ascendimos al cielo.

Hacia bastante que no surcaba el cielo, era una sensación bastante relajante; ir a lomos de nuestras aves sintiendo el viento .Recuerdo que justo este pensamiento fue lo que me dio la tranquilidad necesaria para ganar el torneo celeste hace 2 años. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Neburia. Y hablando de ese lugar, justo se encontraba en frente de nosotros así que inmediatamente tomamos rumbo hacia la plaza de Neburia.


End file.
